Fate
by Greyy-Eyess
Summary: Bea smiled as Oscar held her close. Her lips met his; She had never felt so alive. Sequel to Fifteen.


_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_**-Hero by Enrique Iglesias**_

"Let me be your hero…" Oscar whispered in Bea's ear as she clung to him. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. Oscar smiled at this and stroked her bright red hair.

Bea let him go and smirked. "What do you mean by 'my hero?'" she asked, blinking twice. Oscar shrugged.

"I guess that I would do anything to make sure that you will never die." He thought out loud, leaning against his car. Bea smiled again and stroked her fin against his.

"You can't make anyone live forever, Oscar." Oscar's lips twitched into a small smile at the sound of her angelic voice. "Perhaps not, but I can delay death."

Bea pursed her lips, looking up at the stars. She didn't say another word, not a syllable. She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly as the wind swayed her hair and caused her to shiver slightly under it's cold bite. She looked at Oscar, and stared deep into his eyes, causing him to blush and stare into her eyes in return. They were full of contentment, love, and emotion.

Bea's pursed lips relaxed. The wind breathed on them again, and they both shivered again. Bea's eyes shifted to the road. She swam up to it, and, to Oscar's surprised, lay right out on the middle of it.

Oscar followed her, sitting on the side of the road. "What are you doing?" he asked. Bea rolled her eyes. "I'm enjoying life." She mused. Bea closed her eyes.

Oscar sighed. Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "What if you get by a car?" he pointed out. Bea scoffed. "I won't. I'll get up and swim away."

Oscar bit his tongue. When Bea wanted to do something, you couldn't pull her out of it. He edged away from the side of the road until he was square in the middle of it like Bea. He slowly lay down next to her, and held her fin.

Bea turned her head and smiled warmly. "It's beautiful…isn't it?" she asked. The moon illuminated their faces with just the right amount of light. Oscar nodded, but hesitated. Bea blinked. "What is it, Oscar?" she asked.

Oscar trembled. "I just wanted to ask you a few questions." He replied. Bea continued to look at him. "Shoot."

Oscar sighed. "Just don't laugh…. okay?" Bea nodded her head.

Oscar bit his lip. "Would you dance if I asked you to dance?" he asked her. Bea nodded. "Of course I would." Oscar silenced her. "Would you run and never look back?"

Now Bea blinked in confusion, not saying another word. Acknowledging her silence, Oscar moved on. "Would you cry if you saw me crying?"

Bea nodded, moving closer to Oscar. Oscar wrapped his fins around her. Bea looked up at Oscar. Now it was HER turn to ask questions.

"Would you tremble if I touched your lips?" she asked while leaning in to press her lips against his. She broke away, seeing that he didn't tremble. "Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this.." Oscar shook his head at the word 'laugh.'

Bea struggled to think of another thing she wanted to know. She remembered the 'hero' remark he had made earlier, and smiled. "Now would you die for the one you love?"

Oscar closed his eyes and sighed. "You know the answer to that question."

Bea shushed him. "Hold me in your arms tonight." She murmured, cuddling closer to him.

Perhaps they looked awkward, just laying out in the middle of the road, kissing each other and laughing as they pointed at the sky. But love is love, even in the craziest forms. And as Oscar looked at Bea, he knew that he was the luckiest fish on Earth to have someone as wonderful as her. And when Bea looked at Oscar, she felt a pang of misery for some reason. To her, it felt like every moment with her love was special. And for some reason, she had the strangest feeling deep in her heart that these moment may be the last.

Bea shrugged the feeling away. Of course not. Oscar was alive and healthy, and would stay that way for years to come! She smiled at the reassurance she had given to herself.

If only Bea's reassurance had been right.


End file.
